prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wicked
''Wicked ''is the fifth book in the Pretty Little Liars series by Sara Shepard, which was published on November 25th, 2008 by HarperTeen. Book Summary A new "A" begins making threats. Ian denies Ali's murder. Emily, having been a lesbian for awhile now finds herself confused once again as she now has feelings for a boy, Isaac, she met at church. Hanna still overcome with shock after discovering her supposed "BFF" was really "A", still can't seem to catch a break as she now has trouble with her stepsister Kate Randall, who she starts to believe is the new "A". Aria has feelings for a man, Xavier, who she met at an art show; however, he ends up dating her mother. This puts her at risk of hurting her mother again and further damaging their newly repaired relationship. After being neglected by her family and feeling like an outsider, Spencer comes to believe that she is adopted. At a party at a hotel opening, Hanna and Kate continue to fight over title of "Queen Bee". Hanna and Lucas break up after Hanna tells everyone that Kate has herpes at a party to sabotage her. Eventually, Hanna's father forbids her from talking to anyone except Kate. Aria moves in with Meredith and Byron to avoid Xavier as his true intentions will jeopardize Aria and Ella's relationship. Emily tries to date Isaac without him finding out about her orientation, though "A" keeps interfering. In the end, Spencer, Emily, Aria, and Hanna find Ian's body in the woods behind Spencer's house, but when they return with the police, the body is missing. Messages from "A" *"Honestly, bitches... did you really think I'd let you off that easy? You haven't gotten nearly what you deserve. And I can't wait to give it to you. Mwah! -A" *"Artists like menages a trois, Mommy just might too. But if you ferme la bouche about me, I'll do the same for you. -A" *"Hi, Em! Doesn't the Bible say good Christian boys shouldn't kiss girls like you? So WWAD-What Would A Do? I won't confess your sins if you don't confess mine. XX, A" *"Dear Little Piggy, Those who don't remember the past are doomed to repeat it. Remember your unfortunate "accident"? Tell anyone about little ol' moi, and this time I'll make sure you don't wake up. But just to show that I'm willing to play nice, here's a helpful hint: Someone in your life isn't what they seem. Love ya! -A" *"I thought we were friends, Spence. I send you a sweet little note, and you call the cops... What do I have to do to keep you girls quiet? Actually, don't tempt me! -A" *"Question: If poor little Miss Not-So-Perfect suddenly vanished, would anyone even care? You told on me twice. Three strikes and we'll find out if your "parents" will cry over the loss of your pathetic life. Tread softly, Spence. -A" *"Hi Em- Don't you hate it when your ex shows up and ruins your romantic night? I wonder how she knew where to find you... Let this be a warning. Talk, and your past will be the least of your problems. -A" *"Gotcha! -A" *"I know that someone sometimes makes herself puke in the girl's bathroom. And I know someone's sad because she isn't daddy's only little girl anymore. And I know someone dearly misses her old BFF, even though she wanted her dead. How do I know so much? Because grew up in Rosewood, Hannakins. Just like you. -A" *"You all told, and now one of you has to pay the price. Wanna know where your old BFF is? Look out the back window. It might just be the last time you see her. -A" *Go now. Alone. Or I make good on my promise. -A" *"He had to go. -A" Break-ups Hanna & Lucas Hook-ups Emily & Isaac Memorable Quotes Category:Books